One Thing
by Soultrancer
Summary: Becoming an Oracle Knight was the one thing I wanted out of life, and I would get my wish, but first I would have to deal with the grumpiest jerk I've ever known. Oh, and did I forget to mention he's the one training me? Yup, I definitely should have listened to my mother when she said be careful what you wish for, but then again being reckless is one of my best attributes! AschxOC
1. The Bargain

**Hey guys this is me, starting **_**another**_** new fan fiction but I honestly couldn't resist this one XD the character I've created is just… well if you've been keeping up with me on DA you know what I'm talking about XDD unfortunately none of that is going to happen for a little while. I gotta build up their relationship a little before any of that will happen, and believe me, it will happen lol!**

**This story will be loosely based on the song "One Thing" by One Direction and one song that I find always reminds me of Asch is "Raining" by the Art of Dying. **

**Also just a note I am very new to this fandom and I don't know everything about everything but I am doing my best researching everything I'm unsure of. On that note though, if anyone has any suggestions as to how to make this better, I am totally up to them. I just ask that you make it constructive criticism and not a flame. I will **_**never**_** get mad at someone telling me how to better my work, unless they're being rude or the part is like that for a reason and I've already explained that somewhere. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except any original characters and/or towns/cities that appear in this.**

**So without any further adieu here it is!**

* * *

"Hey, hey watch it! That's hot!" I scolded my youngest, older brother Thane as he wielded a red hot poker like a knight would a sword.

"What? Don't worry Faye, I'm a pro!" he stated cockily flipping the poker from one hand to the other. Meanwhile the middle brother Belfour heated another rod for a couple of seconds in the furnace that burned constantly in out smithy.

"You know what they say Thane, 'if you play with fire you're going to get burned'." I warned him and was unable to stop the knowing smirk that flew across my features for the briefest of moments. He didn't seem to notice however and continued to play with the hot poker. It would seem that he was also unaware of Belfour sneaking up behind him. I struggled to keep my face straight so as to avoid giving my brother away, it became increasingly harder the closer he got to Thane.

"Hey, what's the matter Faye? You got a weird look on your _FACE!_" Thane squealed when his older brother prodded him in the backside with the heated rod. Leaping around to confront his attacker, he was met with a ready and smug Belfour.

"What was that about being a pro?" he asked rhetorically spinning the poker around in a circle. Thane too the challenge and swung at his older brother with his makeshift weapon. I shook my head with amusement and continued to stock the fire that I would be using to forge my sword. Well not _my_ sword, but the one I was entrusted to make.

The cacophony of metal clashing against metal drowned out all other sounds except for their occasional taunt or grunt when one landed a hit. I tried not to let them distract me as I attempted to heat the coals to just exactly the right temperature. Unfortunately this was proved twice as difficult with their noise in the background.

I was just about to my breaking point of throwing the tongs at them when my father entered with my eldest brother, Alberos. Belfour and Thane however didn't seem to notice and continued to brawl unaware of the two new occupants in the room. Whistling lowly I lowered my gaze back to the fire and tried to avoid drawing attention to myself.

"Alright _boys_ that's enough." Alberos stated as he waded into the fray and grabbed both boys by the scruffs of their necks and roughly pulled them apart. At the sound of his voice, Belfour and Thane immediately stopped fighting and stared balefully up at their eldest brother.

"Oh come on Alb! It's just a bit of fun!" Thane protested childishly. That was when our father stepped into the scene and all the boys except Alberos stiffened with apprehension. My brothers for some reason had all taken our mother's dark hair and father's brown eyes. I on the other hand had somehow managed to inherit father's blonde hair and mother's sea green eyes. The boys also managed to get their height from father as well because not one of them stood under six feet tall, whereas I was barely five and-a-half feet tall. Lucky bastards…

"Well it will have to wait for later _boys_" there was a special emphasis on 'boys' that no one missed, "we have a special dinner guest that is to be arriving shortly. So go wash up and put on your best, we can't have you looking like dirty children." father said good naturedly his eyes twinkling with amusement. Alberos grinned wolfishly down at his two brothers still firmly within his grasp.

"Alright girlies, you heard him. Time to go wash up for the handsome man coming for dinner." he stated before dragging both of them away to 'wash up'. I chuckled silently to myself as I managed to finally get the correct temperature and was able to stick the soon-to-be sword in the fire. Of course, it was my luck that that was when my father decided to acknowledge me as well.

"You should go get cleaned up as well Fayleryn, this matter concerns you too." he stated evenly and I stopped my work to look at him.

"Really?" I asked sceptically. I didn't really understand how this would affect me. I mean out of all us children, I was the youngest and not to mention a girl. I should probably count myself as lucky that I was even allowed in the workshop let alone a smith. My father smiled, his eyes seeming to sparkle in the dim light that was present.

"My daughter you don't give yourself enough credit, despite being the youngest in this family you have skill with the hammer. The metal you forge, while it may not be the prettiest to look at," I cringed slightly at his words, "it has true quality to it befitting a Sabre smith." he finished smiling proudly while placing his hands on my shoulders.

I felt tears well up in my eyes at his words of praise. Through my blurry eyes I thought I saw his own tearing up in return. Gently cupping the back of my head he tilted it downwards to place a kiss on the crown of my head.

"I assume that you are still wanting to become an Oracle Knight?" he asked into my hair. I nodded in return, if there was only one thing I could have in this whole world, it would be to serve aside the God Generals as an Oracle Knight. Or even better would be to serve as one of them.

"Very well," he said with a sigh pulling away, "wash up and make yourself presentable for supper. I'm sure you'll like our guest." he stated proudly and somewhat… forlornly? I watched as he turned and strode out of the smithy.

Dunking my steel in the water basin right beside me I cooled the metal and then placed it in the scrap pile for melting. I no longer had the time to shape it, which was a shame because I had a good feeling about that sword. Wiping my hands off on my already dirty apron I took in our smithy which was actually quite vast.

There was a central fire that had three separate openings to allow three different blacksmiths to work simultaneously. It was then by extension that we had three of every tool as well as three separate working stations.

With one final glance around I then headed into the house so I could wash my face. Actually judging by the way that my clothes were sticking to my body, a bath probably couldn't hurt right about now either.

* * *

A little while later I was towelling off in my room all squeaky clean and currently staring at two dresses on my bed. One was red and one was blue and I couldn't decide between them. Red looked good on me and made my eyes stand out, but blue was my favourite color. Finally I couldn't understand the indecision any longer and so I closed my eyes and picked randomly. Opening my eyes I pulled up the dress I had picked and found…

…I managed to pick up both of them together.

"Faye! Hurry up! Our guest will be arriving any minute now!" my mother yelled from the kitchen and I hurriedly threw on the blue one. After that I ran a brush through my short wispy hair before pulling it back into a half ponytail. I stared at my reflection for a few seconds before pulling out my ponytail only to put it back in. This time however I left my bangs out to tuck behind my ears and frame my face a little.

"Lyn~!" called one of my brothers and I glared at the door where I heard his voice come from, "Hurry up! You're going to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh…" I yelled back before straightening my dress and exiting to make my way to the kitchen where everyone would be located.

Entering the small room where we cooked and ate our meals I found my mother cooking at the stove and two of my brothers at the table. Upon noticing my entrance, Thane and Belfour grinned mischievously.

"Wow, underneath all that soot and sweat, it's actually a _girl_! Who would have guessed?" Thane teased and I felt a grin tug at my lips as I sat down.

"Aww, I was going to say the same thing." I retorted and Belfour laughed harshly at his brother's expense, slapping him roughly on the back.

"Oh Faye, you wound me!" Thane said dramatically putting the back of his hand to his forehead and turning away from me. I scoffed good naturedly at his over reaction.

"Lookin' good though sis." my middle brother complimented me and I smiled in thanks. No one missed the mumbled "Suck up." that came from the youngest male in the room. Faster than you can say "go!" there was now a brawl starting in the middle of the room.

"So who is this mystery guest that everyone keeps talking about by the way?" I asked turning to my mom while trying simultaneously to ignore the testosterone contest not two feet away from me. I saw her position stiffen where she was standing and I couldn't help but wonder why. Had I said something wrong?

"You'll just have to wait and find out Faye." she replied cryptically and even my two brothers had stopped their scrap to grin knowingly at me. My eyebrows lowered in annoyance and I rested my chin on my arms. "Don't slouch, it's not lady- like." she reprimanded me without even turning around.

Sighing heavily I leaned backwards in my chair and stared at the ceiling while my brothers continued to snicker like little girls. It was then that I heard the front door open and deep voices start to converse downstairs. Instantly everyone in the room was on their feet straightening out their clothes and fixing their hair.

Heavy footsteps sounded up the stairs and I could almost feel my heart threaten to burst forth from my chest with every footstep. Whomever was coming up with my father and Alberos was big and heavy. I gulped nervously just _who_ had we invited into our _home_? Whether it was fortunate or not, I did not have to wait long to find out because the door opened at that moment to reveal our guest.

"I hope you will forgive the simple furnishings, Master Grants, we are but a humble family of blacksmiths after all." my father apologized and my eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. Not ten feet away was the man I'd looked up to all my life.

Van Grants, Commandant of the Oracle Knights and the God Generals.

* * *

**Alright so there is the first chapter WOO!**

**Review if you liked it! **


	2. A Dream Come True? I think not!

**Alright so I'm back with another chapter I hope you are all as excited as I am! This story is all I've been able to think about lately and I'm sure that explains the quick update lol! **

**Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last. First chapter's are always more difficult that the rest I find, it's sometimes really difficult to get the ball rolling. Anyways nothing new to report other than we meet Asch in this chapter!**

**I really hope that I'm keeping everyone in character. I also am very sorry to say that I don't know what kind of animals they use as transportation and I can't find anywhere that can tell me D:. For now I am using horses but I would really appreciate it if someone could tell me so I am able to fix it! Thank you!**

**I hope I'm keeping everyone in character. Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

That night at supper was in one word: awkward. I don't think I'd ever been so silent in my life, not to mention pathetic. Across the table from me sat my idol and I couldn't even _look_ at him without blushing! A few times he tried to return my gaze but like a stupid girl with a crush, I couldn't meet his stare.

"Miss Faye," the Commandant addressed me and I felt my heart skip a year's worth of beating, "I hear you are interesting in becoming an Oracle Knight." he stated plainly and I nearly choked on my peas. This earned a small chuckle out of everyone except my mother. Once I had managed to clear my windpipe I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes that twinkled with good-natured humour.

"W-where did you hear that?" I asked nervously unable to contain the blush that most likely had me resembling a tomato. The Commandant steepled his fingers in front of his face hiding the knowing smirk.

"A reliable source." he replied cryptically and I felt my shyness melt away just like that. Copying his position I accepted his silent challenge to play his game.

"Oh? A source that is, by chance in this room?" I returned evenly. The Commandant's smirk seemed to widen just a tiny fraction.

"Perhaps… I believe though that it is time to get down to business and address the reason to my visit here tonight." Master Grants said changing the subject and lowering his hands from in front of his face. Suddenly everyone at the table was silent, all their attention on the tall man in the white uniform.

"Yes I suppose it has come to that part of the night." my father announced standing from his seat and the man across from me followed his example.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, your father and I made a bargain some years ago to upstart his smithy. At the time I was new to command but my inexperience did not stop him from coming to me with the request to lend him money for his business. Back then I don't believe that there was a single gald to his name but after a demonstration of his skills as a blacksmith I decided that it was worth the risk. The loan came with two conditions. The first, as I'm sure you're all aware, is to supply the Oracle Knights with their swords and the God Generals with their own custom weapons. The second," he paused for effect and let his eyes rest on me for a few moments, "is that one of his family would serve as an Oracle Knight and train under one of the God Generals. Miss Fayelryn Sabre, please stand."

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He couldn't possibly- no, I can't get my hopes up. To have them crushed at this point would put them beyond repair. To come this close and then have it snatched out from under me would be devastating beyond belief. Surely one of my older brothers would be a wiser choice? Numbly I did as he bid me to and stood.

"It has now come time for the agreement to be fulfilled completely and this is my true reason for coming here tonight." he turned to me with a small smile, "So, Miss Faye does that sound appealing to you?"

Shock.

That was the only thing I could register at the moment.

Speechless.

That was the only thing I could say at the moment.

I stared at the large man standing before me with my mouth hanging open like a fish's. A grin stretched its way across the Commandant's face.

"Should I take that as a 'yes'?" he questioned not really trying to hide his amusement.

"I-I-I-" was all I could manage before the room started to spin and then went black.

* * *

Oh my goddess. I didn't think I'd ever been more embarrassed in my _whole life_. Last night I'd fainted. FAINTED! Right after Commandant Van Grants asked if I would like to join the Oracle Knights! Oh goddess… out of _all_ the times I _could_ have fainted I choose _then_! How will I look him in the eye after _that_? Especially now that I was to head to Oracle Headquarters with him this morning.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I put my last article of clothing into my bag. Shutting the flap and doing up the clasp I threw it over my shoulder and taking one last look at the room that now used to be mine before I shut the door behind me on the way out. Heading downstairs I walked through the smithy taking in every sight and smell that I could before I exited through the front door.

Outside everyone was waiting for me, even Commandant Grants was there already. My brothers (excluding Alberos who stood dutifully beside father) being the big babies they were swarmed me all at once with cries of "We're gonna miss you sis!" and "Don't get any boyfriends while you're gone because we won't be there to beat them up!" I sighed exasperatedly but couldn't help the grin that took over my features.

"Oh you're such wussies! Even if I _did_ get a boyfriend, the chances of you two actually beating him is slim. Plus, that's my job!" I replied confidently as I gave joined them in a group hug.

After they had finished squeezing the life out of me I headed over to my father who held a long, slender bundle wrapped in what looked like suede. "I can't believe this day has come already… it seems too soon." he lamented and I pulled him into an embrace that he returned desperately. "I'm sorry Faye. A child shouldn't have to pay their parent's debts." he apologized sadly and hugged me a little tighter.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for dad. This is what I want, it's what I've always wanted. So thank you for giving me this chance!" I answered and I could feel my eyes start to water.

My mother who stood a little off to the side smiled sorrowfully I went to her next and embraced her just as tightly as I did my father. "You had best be careful Faye, I know this is what you've always wanted but I just want you to remember to be careful what you wish for. It may not always come in the form of what you imagined it would. Your recklessness will get you into trouble one of these days, along with that sharp tongue." she warned me through her cracking voice.

"But ma, don't you know? Being reckless is one of my best attributes!" I retorted ignoring the 'tongue' comment. I knew that one was true but it's what made me interesting! She laughed once in response before pulling me close for one last precious moment and then letting me go. My father cleared his throat behind me, I turned around to face him once more.

"I made this for you Faye, hopefully it has some power to keep you safe." he stated solemnly, as he held out the bundle in his arms. Unfolding the suede I found that it was indeed a sword.

The hilt and scabbard were the purest white with gold accents on the hilt and the hand guard. Unsheathing it I found that the blade itself was made of finely folded steel with a wave like pattern all the way down its length. It was only sharpened on one side but I'd always preferred it that way to be honest. And as to be expected from my father's fine craftsmanship, the blade was perfectly balanced when I held it. Sliding it back into its sheath I gave my father one last watery eyed hug before turning to the tall man waiting patiently by the horses.

Going to up the smaller of the two which was a white mare that stared levelly at me as I mounted up. Commandant Grants did the same beside me with his large black Friesian. With one last wave to my family I kicked my horse into motion and followed Commandant Grants out of the village I had grown up in.

* * *

It was nearing dusk when we finally arrived at the Daathic Cathedral that would lead us to Oracle Headquarters underneath. It was gigantic and quite an imposing building. Up the front was an incredibly long staircase that almost seemed to discourage the faint of heart. The Oracle Knight had most definitely chosen the perfect place for their headquarters.

Wincing in pain I swung my leg down from my mount as I landed heavily on the ground. I heard a low chuckle from the opposite side of my mount and it could only be one person.

"Sore, Miss Faye?" he asked as we handed our horses off to the stableman and I grabbed my sword and bag from the back of the saddle.

"A little, I've never ridden for so long before." I replied smiling sheepishly. He returned it with a small, understanding one of his own before he started to lead me up the monstrous staircase before us.

I groaned inwardly as I started climbing. After a full day of riding, the last thing I wanted to do now was climb hundreds of stairs. However it wouldn't be good if I were to start complaining. The last thing that I wanted Commandant Grants to hear was me whining like a child before my training had even begun. Speaking of which, I wonder when that would start? Would I get a few days to get accustomed to my new surroundings? Or would we start immediately in the morning?

Directing my focus to the top of the stairs I could make out someone waiting for us there. From this distance I thought it was a woman. The figure had long hair and what appeared to be a dress as clothing. As we got closer however I realized I couldn't have been more wrong. The 'dress' was a long tabard and his hair (although it was long) stuck up like a pompous bird's and was a deep red that matched his name perfectly.

Asch the Bloody.

I tried not to stare but when those emerald green eyes locked onto mine I was trapped. His eyes almost seemed… dead, like he had shut himself off from the world and everything in it. The also seemed to hold incredible sadness, he narrowed his eyes, and anger as well apparently.

Stubborn streak rising to the surface I refused to back down and returned his glare evenly. Our gazes held until The Commandant and I reached the top of the stairs.

"Ash, I'm glad you're here." he said walking up to the red head, "I would like you to meet your new apprentice, Fayelryn Sabre. I'm sorry, normally I would train you myself Miss Faye, but as it is I currently have a student in Baticul that requires constant supervision. Plus I thought that it would be beneficial to Asch to have someone around his own age train with him." he introduced me and apologized at the same time. I felt a slight disappointment well inside me for a second before I covered it up with a smile.

"That's alright, I understand. Hi, please just call me Faye, my full name's a bit of a mouthful to say." I greeted my new teacher, as I held my free hand out for him to shake. He stared at my hand like it was a poisonous snake before addressing me.

"You are to refer to me as Master Asch or Asch-sensei, any questions?" he stated plainly, the scowl not once lifting from his face even slightly. Although I tried I just couldn't seem to keep myself from returning his glare. Already I didn't like this guy and no sooner had the thought crossed my mind than the little beast that is my temper reared it's ugly head.

"Are you going to shake my hand?" I asked his spitefully. Master or not I refused to let him bully and intimidate me into submission. He seemed like the type of person who is used to having people fear and obey him without question. As such I feel that it is now my duty to challenge that expectation.

At my words his eyes darkened into a furious glare that I couldn't help but return with a small smirk. Commandant Grants gave one harsh laugh before directing out attention back to him.

"Well I will leave you to it then Asch. I'm sure she will do splendid under your wing." he stated simply as he walked away into the Daathic Cathedral. Lowering my hand I turned back towards _Master_ Asch only to catch him in time as he turned on his heel and followed the Commandant. I ran to catch up with him as I shifted my bag a little higher on my back and re-gripping my sword.

"So when do we start training?" I asked as I followed him down the large hall that made up the entranceway to the Cathedral. He turned slightly to give me an expectant glare over his shoulder and I rolled my eyes once I'd realize what he wanted, "My apologies," I stated sarcastically, "when do we begin training _Master_ Asch?" I repeated putting _extra_ emphasis on his title. Satisfied, he faced forward once again as we started climbing _more_ stairs, ugh! Will it ever end?!

"_You_ start training once you learn some respect." he assured me and continued onward. _Me_ learn _respect_? I did my best to contain my anger, but I couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth next "My respect is not something that is freely given, it is something that is _earned_. So far you've done nothing to gain yourself any points in my book." I said icily as I glared at the back of his head.

"I have agreed to train you so you can become an Oracle Knight. That should be more than enough to command your respect. Furthermore, I am one of the six God Generals, so you should be doubly grateful I am taking the time out of my schedule to instruct _you_ Faye rather than an Oracle Knight who is much more skilled than you." he spat at me over his shoulder.

"Well that's one point." I grinned cheekily as I clasped my hands behind my back and watch confusion completely take over his features for the briefest of mili-seconds. "You called me by my nickname and not my full name, thank you." it was obvious that he didn't quite know what to make of my response but thankfully he was saved from his embarrassment when we stopped at a door. Taking a key from on of his pockets he opened the door and then stepped inside.

It was a relatively decent sized room, probably about twice the size of my old bedroom back home. Across from me lay the bed which was (again) twice the size of my one back home and looked three times as comfortable. Beside it was a small nightstand and a dresser.

Directly to my left was a small writing desk and chair, beside it was a door. I assumed that it lead to a bathroom. To my right was another door… wait, what? Why the hell does this room have three doors? Fortunately he has mind-reading powers or something because he answered my question before I even had the chance to utter it.

"This is your room. That door there, "he pointed to the one on the right, "leads to the bathroom. Do with it what you will. This door," he pointed to the one on the left, "leads to my room. All the God Generals are assigned rooms like this so their apprentice is always close. That door however does not lock from this side so I have access to you at all times and in case there is an even which I need to reach you quickly." he explained evenly staring straight into my face and daring me to argue with him.

"So, can I expect you to be using that door on a regular basis then?" I asked warily and he gave me a level stare.

"No." he answered gruffly before striding past me and out the entranceway. I assumed he was heading to his own room and I was proven correct when I heard the door shut next to my room.

Following his example I closed my own door before dropping my bag unceremoniously by it and respectfully laid my sword on the desk. Afterwards I directed my full attention to the big comfy bed across the room. Swaying slightly I let my jelly legs carry me over and collapse me on the fluffy comforter. Ahh, heaven.

I snuggled into one of the two pillows that were provided graciously for me. It was then of course that I remembered I'd left my bag over by the door and my sleepwear was in there. Glaring hatefully at my immobile sack I willed it to come to me. Of course, such things were impossible, so with much reluctance I got up at trudged back to the door.

Forcefully opening my bag I reefed through the contents to try and find the articles of clothing I sought. Aha! There they are! I gave one mistrustful glance at the door that separated me and Sir. Killjoy before I changed as fast as I could.

Finally comfortable in my sleeveless top and loose pants I ran back to my bed and immediately wrapped myself in its fluffy goodness. It wasn't long after that, that sleep found me and I was out faster than a light.

* * *

**Whew that turned out much longer than the first one but I hoped everyone liked it!**

**Bleh cheesy dialogue is cheesy. XP**

**Review if you liked it!**


	3. Training: Part I

**Hello my lovely readers I hope you are all happy to see this brand shiny new chapter of One Thing! XD I don't really have any news to share so I won't keep you and just give you the next chapter~!**

**GuyLover: Haha I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I can personally guarantee that there are plenty more chapters to come ;D.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Now normally I am an early riser but after the journey yesterday, I felt like I could sleep for an entire _week_. The bed was so warm and comfortable that even rolling over was comfortable. Snuggling down into the sheets and the pillow I felt myself falling back into blissful slumber.

"…up…"

I turned over as I attempted to block out the voice that was trying to pull my from my haven. When it didn't repeat itself I smiled softly before starting to drift off once again.

"Get up…"

I frowned slightly. There is was again and something in the very recesses of my mind told me that I should know and listen to this voice. Suddenly I was being shaken.

"Wake up, get up you lazy apprentice." at that condescending tone my eyes flew open in recognition and I shot up like a cannon. Sure enough even through my sleep impaired vision I was able to see Sir. Killjoy himself standing by my bedside. The next thing I noticed was the adjoining door hanging open.

Squawking I pulled the fallen sheets up around my chest blushing with a mix of embarrassment and anger. "I thought you said that you wouldn't be using that door!" I accused him while wildly gesturing to the offending object halfway across the room.

"This was a special case." he stated coldly before turning on his heel and walking back towards the door. I remained where I was dumbstruck and confused. That was when he turned back to me just before exiting, "Well, are you going to just sit there or are you going to do as I said and get up? Unless you've changed your mind and you changed your mind about being an Oracle Knight." he taunted me and then promptly slammed the door as he left without leaving me time to give a retort.

Once my befuddled brain had processed what he had said I defiantly slammed my face back into the pillow. Good, I didn't like him either. Pulling the comforter up over my face I groaned when I swore I heard a "Don't go back to bed!" come from the adjoining room. Sighing heavily I ripped the sheets away from my face and gave the door leading to Sir. Killjoy's room a glare.

Letting out another aggravated groan I pulled myself from my warm, comfortable bed. Or at least I tried to. I got about halfway when I stopped and lay half in and half out of the bedding. It was a few silent moments later that I was just about to pull myself back in until I heard another angry call of "UP!" and a loud rap on the door.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I called back angrily fully tearing myself from my bed and mumbled underneath my breath, "What a jerk."

"I heard that." came the response from the other side of the door and I stuck my tongue out childishly. Let him hear _that_, ha in your face Asch! "Don't shower, you're going to start training today."

"What? You are going to deprive me of basic human _hygiene_?! I spent _all_ day yesterday being stinky, sweaty and gross and _now_ you're telling me that I _can't_?!" I shouted at him as I leafed through my bag looking for clean clothes. I could almost feel the frustration and anger radiating through the walls.

"Fine! Have your shower but however it long it takes you will be added to your training schedule!" he shouted back at me through the barrier between us. I was then tempted to 'change my mind about the shower' but then I decided it might not be a good idea to piss him off that badly. So before he could change _his_ mind I gathered what I needed for the day and quickly locked myself in the bathroom.

* * *

"So what am I going to be learning first?" I asked inquisitively as I followed _master_ Asch down the hallway to I'm assuming was the training room. He didn't even bother to look over his shoulder at me as he answered my question. I think he was still mad about the shower thing earlier this morning. I bit back a smile as I remembered.

"You are going to be doing strength exercises that will build up the muscles in your arms and legs." he stated plainly and coldly, yup still mad about the shower, "That will take place every morning until I say otherwise and if you are capable you will learn basic forms in the afternoon."

"What do you mean 'if I am capable'?" I inquired a little ticked that he didn't think I would be able to handle it. I've been a blacksmith ever since I was strong enough to be in the shop. It's not like I was sitting around sewing and learning how to play an instrument. Yulia forbid that ever happen. I suppressed a shudder at the thought.

"Holding a sword is different than holding a hammer. Ideally it's best to start young in order to develop the correct muscles and habits early on in life," we were heading down one of the many staircases as he turned to appraise my arms and legs. A blush made its way across my face. How dare he stare so openly at me! "I suppose for your sake it's not _too_ late yet." he stated bluntly before continuing on his way.

Embarrassed and slightly offended I jogged down the last few steps to catch up to him. Damn, he walks fast. Thankfully I didn't need to worry about loosing him because around the corner was our destination.

We entered a room that was large enough to hold hundreds of people at once. Everything that one could want to train, or to help one train could be easily and conveniently found here. There were already many people taking advantage of the wide range of materials. I didn't realize that my mouth was hanging open until _master_ Asch made a cutting remark.

"Close your mouth, it's unsightly." he pointed out rudely. I was going to make a retort but then I noticed that some of the room's occupants were staring at me. Lowering my gaze I continued to follow Asch as he headed towards a separate section in the room.

Thankfully this part was empty and I would be able to exercise in peace. Speaking of which Asch had yet to tell me what _exactly_ I will be doing. Again, thankfully he is a mind reader.

"You will start with your back and arm muscles by doing push ups on the mat here." he stated plainly bordering on coldly, actually scratch that, it was _way_ past cold. "After I say you are finished you will then move on to your legs." I gave him a level stare.

"And after that…?" I prompted somewhat sarcastically as I raised an eyebrow and met his gaze levelly. He glared at me slightly before he walked past me.

"You will find out when you get there." was his answer as he walked off to do whatever it was he was going to do.

I turned back to the exercising area where I was to do my push-ups for who knows how long. Giving the mat my best impression of an Asch Glare I started my work out.

"One…two…three…"

* * *

Sometime later I lay face down on the mat completely exhausted from doing so many push ups. Groaning I knew that I needed to get up before _Master_ Asch came back. Otherwise I was in for a lecture, which was something I didn't want to weather at the current moment. Moving my arms at that moment felt like I was trying to pick up Largo the Black Lion. I tell you that would be no easy feat, especially for someone my size and that's why I found it an extremely accurate comparison. So when I finally managed to lift myself I found that I was not longer alone in the weight lifting area.

There standing directly in front of me with his monstrous arms crossed over his even more enormous torso…

…was Largo the Black Lion.

I froze when I met his even stare. I didn't even dare to hardly breathe. We stayed at a standstill for a few minutes before I licked my lips nervously and searched his face pleadingly.

"Don't tell Asch." I implored the large man before me. There were a couple beats of silence before he did something completely unexpected. He smirked and then my arms gave out from beneath me. I groaned again, this time in pain when my face made a slapping noise against the mat. _'As if I wasn't embarrassed enough…'_ I thought moodily.

The next thing I realized however was that I was being lifted up by my arms. I was about to start struggling until I was placed safely on my feet. Blinking once I gathered my bearings and glanced back up at the incredibly large man before me.

"Uh… thanks." I smiled awkwardly and watched as he made his way over to the weights lined up against the wall. Picking out a couple of the smaller ones he turned back to me and held them out. I took them from him and just about dropped them when I realized how heavy they seemed.

"If you lift those with your arm straight out away from your body it will work the same as what you were doing. Only these put less strain on your body." Largo stated helpfully and taking his advice I tried a couple and found that he was right.

"Thanks! This is much better than watching the floor and lifting myself up and down." I thanked the God General genuinely grinning from ear to ear. He returned my grin with a small one of his own before it completely dropped from his face when he directed his gaze behind me. Turning I discovered the bane of my existence stood there with his traditional scowl.

He had what appeared to be two rolls of bread in his hands and I found it hard to hate him when he had food. My stomach growled silently reminding me that it had yet to eat today and my mouth watered instinctually.

"I thought I left you to do push ups." Asch stated rhetorically and I turned to face him fully.

"You did, but I reached my limit when Sir Largo walked in and suggested that I should try the weights as well." I defended myself and he was about to retort until he was interrupted by a third voice.

"Hey Largo are you in here?" a young boy, no older than me asked from around the corner. After he came into view I identified him as Sync the Tempest. When he saw me standing in the center of the room he stopped and gave me a once over before smirking, "Is this your new _lackey_ Asch?" he snorted with distain, "She's even more pathetic looking in person." he stated haughtily and I fought to keep my temper and mouth in check, "Spineless apparently too." at that I very nearly lost the battle until I clamped my teeth down onto my tongue.

I noticed Asch was glaring at his comrade before he turned to gauge my reaction and I did my best to keep my face completely smooth. The longer the green haired kid stared at me the harder that battle became. Thankfully I was (again) saved by Largo when he stepped out from behind me and towards Sync.

"Come on let's go, we have a mission." he said as he towed the smaller boy away. After I was sure he was gone I placed the weights back where they belonged. Then I began to mumble under my breath just exactly what I thought of him and his comments. Footsteps caught my attention and I turned around just in time to have one of the rolls shoved in my face.

"Here, eat." he ordered before taking a bite of his own bread roll. I did as he bid without question otherwise I felt like I was going to pass out from exhaustion. Despite the fact that it was only a piece of bread I don't think I've ever tasted anything so delicious in my life. Once I'd finished my first bite I immediately took another that quickly finished off half the delicacy.

"So, what's next?" I asked through a mouth full of food. Asch gave me a disgusted glare before he finished his own much smaller bite.

"You learning to swallow before speaking." he stated coldly and I complied swallowing with a grin.

"Sorry, it comes naturally when you live with three older brothers." I apologized, "What about you, do you have any siblings?" there was a very distinct temperature drop in the room after that question.

"No." was his clipped answer.

"Oh really? That's, uh, too bad." I stumbled trying to correct my mistake but it was already too late and any chance I'd had of connecting with him was lost. A heavy awkward silence surrounded us as we continued to eat our small meals. Making sure that my mouth was empty I repeated my earlier question.

"You are going to be doing leg exercises now. You will tie weights to your legs and run laps. This will also increase your endurance for when the time comes for learning combat." Asch answered me.

"Awesome!" I took another large bite that consumed the last of the pastry, "How long until I can start learning combat?" I enquired excitedly and again I forgot to make sure my mouth was empty.

He gave me another reprimanding glare before pushing off the wall we were both leaning against. For a second I was angry that he purposefully ignored my question until I realized I'd spoken with my mouth full again. Hurriedly I swallowed and was about to re-voice my question when he beat me to it.

"Put these on." Asch more or less ordered me as he held out a couple of weights that would wrap around my ankles. Once that was done he led me to another separate area that was specifically designed for running.

A track six lanes wide made an oval shape around an empty space with padded mats. The room was completely void of living occupants and again I was incredibly grateful for it.

"Pick a lane and run as many laps as you can. Walk the first couple to warm up and then increase your speed to a jog. When you can't run anymore slow back down to a walk and do one more lap to cool off." he ordered swiftly and I nodded in response. This one had me feeling a bit nervous to be completely honest. I wasn't sure how well I would do, endurance was never really an issue back in the forge. Especially for me.

"How many should I do?" I asked and he turned to gaze evenly at me.

"I don't care. As many as you can before you pass out."

"And what if I can only do a couple?" an embarrassed blush made itself known on my neck and face as I gazed at the floor unable to meet his gaze.

"Then you will have to work harder until you can keep up with me." was his reply and I nodded weakly, "Go." without hesitation I made my way to the innermost ring and started walking.

Before I could even finish the first circle the weights were already forcing me to drag my feet slightly. It was discomforting to say the least and another humiliated flush rose on the back of my neck and cheeks. I knew instinctively that I wouldn't get any more than a hand full of laps done.

Rounding the final curve I swallowed thickly before picking my pace up to a jog like he said. While I had made my first round, Asch had made himself comfortable in the center. He now sat with his legs crossed and hands resting on his knees. His eyes were closed and I could only wonder just what he was doing.

Jealousy reared up inside of me. How was this fair? I was running laps with weights tied to my legs and he gets to sit and get some more sleep? Anger gave me newfound energy and I concentrated on the steady pounding rhythm of my feet. I would show him, he probably expected me to give up before long. I'm going to prove him wrong, I'll show him that it's not so easy to beat Fayelryn Sabre.

* * *

**Alright Faye has just started training and we met some new characters, I hope I kept them in character. **

**Also I am taking a lot of liberties with this story, so if I ever get anything wrong please just let me know. Since no one has corrected my using horses for the mode of transportation, I am going to continue using them XD**

**This chapter has been split in two in case someone didn't understand that from the title and the second half will have a snapshot of Asch's POV 8D**

**Review if you liked it! **


	4. Training: Part II

**Alright peeps here is the next chapter of One Thing and I hope you are all ready for some more Asch and Faye XD. There's a couple new characters that are introduced, both canon and OC that I just couldn't resist XDD**

**So without any further ado here it is!**

* * *

(3rd Person POV- Asch)

Watching her walk the first few yards Asch could already tell that she wasn't going to last long at all. Her feet already appeared to be dragging slightly, a disappointed scowl marred his features. As if he wouldn't have to spend enough time teaching her combat, now he would have to train her in endurance as well.

Closing his eyes in annoyance he made his way into the center of the room where the mats were laid out for stretching exercises and other such things. Taking his sword off the belt on which it hung he set it on the ground before he sat cross legged with his hands resting on his knees. Closing his eyes, Asch tried to settle in to the peaceful state that meditation required.

Almost immediately the sounds around him were amplified. The heavy steps of his apprentice as she completed the warm up lap and then the faster, louder, more labored footsteps when she started jogging. Another frustrated frown creased his brow.

She mentioned older brothers, why hadn't Van chosen one of them instead of her? Surely one of them would have been a wiser choice? They wouldn't have needed nearly as much strength training or endurance exercise, there had to be an ulterior motive to his choice.

Heavy footsteps ran past.

Surprising that her pace was still so steady after the first lap, he could hear that the weights continued to take their toll. Suddenly a picture of _her_ appeared in his mind. Just as quickly as it came he banished it willing it to never return again. Asch had the answer to his former question however.

Another wave of heavy footsteps ran past this time accompanied by increasingly labored breathing.

_Her_. Van had chosen this girl because she held an uncanny resemblance to the one that had been stolen from him.

Harsh breathing and weighty steps once again made their round with a determined slap every time they connected with the ground.

Taking a deep breath he cleared his mind of all his troubling thoughts and instead focused on his breathing. Worrying about getting an angry over Van's choice would only give the man the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten under Asch's skin. He doubted that Van truly expected him to be able to train this girl but Asch would prove him wrong. He would teach this girl everything he knew about combat and swordplay. With any luck she would become a competent fighter.

Her breathing grew ragged and arduous almost drowning out the sounds of her steps completely.

Opening his eyes as she ran past he noticed that she stumbled more than she jogged and her gasping was so ragged she struggled for each breath. Leaping up Asch began to briskly walk after her, it was obvious that she had reached and overshot her limit.

"Stop." He commanded his foolish apprentice who didn't heed him at all and continued on almost in a trance. "Stop, Faye!" the red head called angrily. This time she heard and stopped to look back over her shoulder.

Her face was sweaty and pale and she looked like she was about ready to throw up. Scowling he grasped her arm just above the elbow to steady her as she wobbled unsteadily on her feet. Once she was able to keep herself upright Asch knelt down and took the weights off her ankles. Tossing the aside he stood back up and once again grasped her arm in the same place as before.

"Walk." He commanded and gave a gentle tug on the arm he held to guide her. Without the weights in the state she was in, his apprentice stumbled on the first few steps before she once again regained some coordination. Her legs shook with every step and she would have fallen multiple times had he not been holding her up.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She spoke up swallowing thickly halfway around the first bend.

"Squat." He ordered putting his hand on her shoulder and guiding her down, "Head between your knees. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth." She nodded slightly. Once she was down he walked over to the sink on the wall not far from where they were.

Taking a small disposable, plastic cup from the dispenser he began to fill it with cool water. That foolish girl, why had she pushed herself so far? Especially when it was obvious that she was not capable enough to do so. What had she been thinking? Asch fumed silently as he waited for the cup to fill. Did she think that doing so would impress him? He snorted with distain, not likely because now he had to wait for her to recover until he could continue with her training.

Cup full he shut off the water and turned to head back to his stupidly foolish apprentice. She still sat with her head down like he'd left her. She hadn't thrown up yet which he supposed was _one_ good thing that had happened today.

Reaching her he put the water into her field of vision, "Drink this. Slowly." Asch ordered curtly and waited until she had taken the cup. After that he walked away to retrieve his discarded sword that lay exactly where he had left it. Now he assumed that it wouldn't be a good idea to push her any farther today since now she had almost made herself sick with only the first exercise. Now the question remained of what they were going to do with the rest of the day.

Making his way back to her with his sword once again hanging on his belt he began to think of possibilities, meditation he thought but that wouldn't take up the _whole_ afternoon. No, knowing this girl, it would take _much_ longer than that. However now that he was able to view her from a distance he was able to see for the first time just exactly what she wore.

Her clothes didn't fit properly, the sleeves on her white cotton shirt looked like they were cut with a knife to make them shorter and the shoulders were definitely too wide. Her pants were a muddy brown and rolled up at the knee so someone shorter than the original owner could own them. In short, Asch assumed that they must be hand-me-downs from one of her older brothers and in turn were poorly tailored to fit her. She needed new clothes that much was certain and he definitely knew now what the afternoon was going to be occupied with.

"Can you stand?" he asked when he reached the girl still sitting on the floor. She had changed position now and was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, he arms encircling them. The water glass was still in her hand and she did her best not to jostle it too much when she stood. "Good, we're done here."

* * *

(1st Person POV- Faye)

I stared at the ground below me unable to look Master Asch in the face. Even though I had pushed so hard to do as many laps as I could I felt that somehow I had failed. Tears of humiliation burned behind my eyes and I didn't dare look up in case my teacher were to see them. He had yet to yell or reprimand me in some way but I didn't see that as a good thing. It was only a matter of time and the longer it took the worse it would be.

"Can you stand?" he demanded and I answered him by doing as he asked. I didn't trust my voice to not crack, "Good, we're done here." Asch stated coldly and I felt my heart drop into my stomach and the acid start to slowly erode it away. Well, I guess that was that. I suppose I'll head home now and go back to blacksmithing and with any luck, forget this whole ordeal.

The red head turned and began to walk away while I did my best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Suddenly his footsteps stopped, "Well, are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" Asch demanded and I quickly wiped away any tears that managed to collect in my eyes. With that complete I turned to catch up with my mentor who was waiting impatiently a few feet away from me.

Once I was once again in my assumed position of directly behind him he started walking and I followed like a prisoner being led to the gallows. "If you're going to continue sulking, I'm going to leave you here to do more pushups until you don't even have the strength to think let alone pout like a child." That snapped me out of my depressing thoughts. So wait, he was still planning on training me?

"So… where are we going then?" I asked tentatively and he continued to walk on briskly. As we passed back through the great big open space I could once again feel the stares of the people training there.

"The clothes you are wearing and likely those you brought with you are inadequate for what you will be doing. I am taking you to the tailors to commission new ones."" Asch informed me and I came out of my melancholy instantly.

"So you're not sending me home then?" I asked before I could stop myself and immediately regretted blurting that out. He turned back to me with a frown of confusion.

"Where did you get that ridiculous notion?" he asked incredulously and I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. For the zillionth time that day a blush rose to heat my face to a tomato red.

"Well I figured that when you said 'we're done', I thought you meant that you wouldn't be training me anymore and you were sending me home." I answered feeling even more sheepish when I hear how stupid it sounded out loud. There were a couple beats of silence as he regarded me and while his brain dissected my answer to try to make sense of it.

"You truly are a stupid apprentice." He stated plainly as he continued to lead me onwards to the tailors. When we passed a garbage can in the hallway I threw away the now empty cup.

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty dumb, but at least you can't call me lazy anymore!" I responded, my good mood coming back around and making itself known.

"I can when you refuse to get out of bed in the morning." Asch replied just as coldly as ever but I couldn't be bothered by it just now. I was still coasting off the high that I hadn't just screwed myself out of the one thing I wanted most. Someone could probably walk up and just start insulting me and I would remain unaffected. Or maybe that's just a side effect of being exposed to Asch, you slowly start to become indifferent to the people around you.

For the next little bit of the journey we were silent but this time it wasn't a bad silence. It was simply that neither of us had anything to say to the other. Well actually I doubt that was true on his part. I'm sure there was lots that Asch would like to yell at me about but I didn't know what was stopping him. Then again there was so much I didn't know about the boy it wasn't much surprising.

A slight breeze on the back of my neck effectively halted my previous train of thought. My heart skipped a beat as I whipped around to see nothing but two wide, pink eyes. A scream caught in my throat as I jolted backwards in fright.

"What do you want, Dist?" a monotone voice behind me asked with a slightly agitated edge to it. My attention however was solely focused on the face directly and I mean_ directly_ in front of me.

"I was just checking to see if the rumors concerning you taking on an apprentice were true." He replied backing up a bit so I could take in his eccentric pink hair and even more eccentric collar and… chair? "She is quite a fine specimen would I be able to borrow her sometime to run some tests?" Dist asked creepily as he studied me like a scientist would an amoeba under a microscope. I was just about to run the other was as fast as I could and hope he couldn't keep up when Asch grabbed my arm.

"No, now we're busy. Go bother someone else, Dist." He stated coldly and using his infamous death glare as he put himself between me and the creepy God General. After that he gave me a light push that easily conveyed his silent message of 'walk' to which I happily replied.

"You're no fun Asch, but one of these days you're going to have to learn how to share." Dist said in an even _creepier_ tone if that was possible. After that he floated away on his chair and I found that to be the weirdest thing about him. What the hell is _wrong_ with him?

"Well that was… unexpected?" I squeaked the fear not having completely left my system just yet. Once we were far enough away from where we ran into the pink-thing Asch went back to leading. He was just in time to walk down another wing and then through the door at the very end of the hallway.

Inside was a spacious room filled from the floor to the ceiling with bolts of cloth in every color and shade imaginable. Apparently my jaw had once again dropped open because the nest second it was being forcefully closed with a soft click of my teeth colliding. I turned to glare at Asch only to find him striding on ahead to one pile of cloth that was _moving_.

Once he reached the edge of the pile he stopped and waited silently. Confused I joined him and just opened my mouth to get the attention of whoever was buried beneath the sheets of fabric when the rustling stopped.

"There you are you little bugger. Thought you could hide from me, eh? I don't think so. Now whaddaya want Asch?" the gruff bodiless voice demanded and suddenly the thought of getting new clothes wasn't so appealing after all. Not if we had to deal with _this _guy.

"My apprentice needs some new clothes suitable for extensive exercise." My teacher replied before turning away from the pile in front of him and redirecting it to the desk on out left that I'd missed on our way in.

Behind it stood a man almost as large as Largo but less well built although it wasn't by much. He had short, spiky blonde hair, green eyes and what looked like pins held between his teeth. Around his neck was a measuring tape and he wore a plain shirt with a black vest over top. He leaned one elbow on the table and was giving me and Asch a calculating stare.

"Huh, so it's true then. You did pick yourself up a student and a girl no less." He gave me another once over and I felt my temper start to flare. What is it with everybody staring at me like I am some sort of accessory or piece of merchandise? "Looks like she can hold her own though, good muscle tone." He grinned widely flashing perfect teeth, "She's a fiery one Asch, you'd better be careful or she'll melt that icy exterior of yours!" I wasn't quite sure how to react to that but thankfully I was saved when he started laughing at something Asch did that I missed. Somehow I had a feeling it was his traditional glare.

Once the moment had passed he adopted a business like look about him and fixed us with a steady gaze, "So you want some new clothes for her, eh? Understandable, what she's wearing looks like it was made for someone twice her size." He flicked the pins to the opposite side of his mouth before calling into the back of the shop, "Marjorie!"

"Here" A small female voice sounded from directly beside me and I jumped at her sudden appearance. Where did she come from?

"Get this girl into a fitting room and get her measurements. Master Asch would like some new clothes made for her." The large man commanded and the petite girl beside me bowed in response.

"Right away master Quartz." She turned to me with a bright smile, "Right this way, miss." Marjorie asked before leading me out of the main room and back into the hallway where we'd come from. Taking out a ring of keys from her apron she opened the closest door on the right and led me in.

* * *

(3rd Person POV-Asch)

Asch watched as his foolish apprentice left following the assistant, Quartz turned his heavy gaze back to him. There were a few seconds of silence as they regarded each other, both sizing the other up to see who would break first.

"You better take good care of her Asch. She seems like a sweet girl and I would hate to hear that you let something unfortunate happen to her." The tailor warned him, Asch merely adjusted his sword scabbard and started to walk towards the door that Marjorie had led Faye out of.

"So far the biggest threat she has is herself." He replied exiting before the large man could make a retort. Outside in the hallway he didn't know immediately which one Faye was occupying but after only a few moments of waiting a listening he was able to discern the correct one.

Taking up a position on the wall beside the door, Asch prepared himself to wait. Closing his eyes he once again attempted to enter into a meditative state. Letting his thoughts wander the red head concentrated on his breathing and doing his best to keep it as steady as possible. Not much longer he had relaxed substantially as he meandered through his thoughts and pondered the question that had been nagging at him since this morning.

What was Van's plan with this girl?

Surely it wasn't just to throw him off balance with the similarities she shared with _her_. There had to be some other motive, some small detail he was overlooking that would yield to him the answers that he sought. The more he contemplated it the more he was convinced that there was something he was missing.

Asch was still pondering the possibilities when the door opened. Opening his eyes he regarded Faye as she stepped out and continued to adjust her clothes so they would lay on her body like she wanted them to.

"Your clothes should all be ready by the end of the week, but come back this afternoon for the first outfit. It would be dishonorable for us to let you to continue wearing the clothes you have on right now." The assistant stated plainly with her usual bright smile. Asch held back a small smirk at her words and instead watched as his apprentice floundered between thankful and insulted. Then with a quick bow at the waist Marjorie left to deliver the measurements to the seams master.

"My clothes aren't that bad! They've gotten me through lots of stuff before I came here and no one complained about them!" she exclaimed in a slightly angry tone.

"That's because you worked in a forge where it didn't matter what you wore or how you looked." He pushed off from the wall and started to walk back down the hall in the direction they had come in. "It is different now. You are an apprentice to a God General, people will have expectations of what you are supposed to look like and how you are supposed to act. They will take one look at you and immediately start to judge you based on what you're wearing and how you hold yourself. You have to stop comparing everything back to your old life because _this_ is your life now and it is entirely different." Asch lectured her

"You sound like you speak from experience." Faye replied and that one simple statement struck him to the core. Without missing a step he looked over his shoulder to see her staring at him with a pitying look. Whether it was for himself or her, he wasn't able to tell but either way it annoyed him. Once again he turned back to face forward with a heavy stare. An uneasy weight settled in his stomach, if it was only the first day and she was able to slip past his defenses that easily, Asch didn't want to find out what even more time would bring. In the meantime he would close his emotions and feelings off even further, he couldn't allow himself anymore cracks or fissures for her to slip through.

* * *

(1st Person POV- Faye)

My stomach rumbled again having already taken care of the lonely roll of bread that I had devoured earlier this morning. Wherever we were going now I hoped it involved food but I didn't want to ask lest it made me appear weak.

"Normally we would eat in the dining hall but since you are dressed inadequately I will have the food brought to our rooms. Then after that, I will instruct you in the ways of proper meditation." Asch informed me and I felt my temper rise at his unnecessary comment about my clothes.

"Alright, I get it! My clothes aren't the greatest but I'll have you know Mister-High-Ad-Mighty that my family was not wealthy! Practically all the money we earned went into buying good steel for the items we made and it didn't come cheap! So please stop rubbing it in my face every chance that you get!" I exploded and almost instantly I felt regret settle in my gut before I banished it. I was not at fault here, I couldn't help that my family hadn't bought nice clothes and I shouldn't be punished and humiliated for it.

Asch turned to regard me with a challenging stare and I met it evenly. We both continued walking but considering the fact that his head was swiveled back towards me he couldn't see where he was going. Inwardly I hoped he would run into a wall or something, now that would be most satisfying to see.

Unfortunately considering this was _Asch _we were talking about, I was more likely to turn into a mushroom before that happened. After a few seconds when it became clear that I would not back down he directed his gaze back on where we were heading. Randomly I noted somewhat humorously that his neck had to be getting sore from constantly turning to look at me.

Reaching the dining hall I found it to be already quite crowded with Oracle Knights. The minute they caught sight of Asch a hushed silence fell over the room as every single person gave him their undivided attention. I nervously stood behind him as I used him as a human shield to hide from the prying eyes. Without breaking stride the red headed God General made his way over to the cafeteria line. There was a sign above the ordering window and it held what I'm assuming were the choices you could have.

"What do you want?" Asch asked coldly and I swallowed nervously.

"Uh…" my eyes scanned the sign uselessly. When I failed to give an answer straight away he turned to give me an expectant stare. At that I quickly came up with a response, "uh… I'll have… I'll have whatever you're having." I said with a forced smile that didn't quite turn out as cheerful as I wanted it to. Of course he picked up on this immediately and gave me a calculating look before pointing to the sign discreetly.

"Read the top word on all three columns." He ordered and that's when I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it any longer. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for what I was about to tell him.

"I can't. I don't know how to read letters."

"Why?" he demanded,

"Why do you think? I was the youngest in my family not to mention a girl, I was only taught how to read numbers and basic math. It was so I would know how to charge a client for my services and to recognize if I was being cheated." I explained and waited for his verdict.

Like I expected his features fell into their traditional glare but this one didn't seem to be directed at me. No this one seemed to be directed at himself, maybe another person entirely or maybe it was the fact that he would now have to teach me to read as well. At least, I _hoped_ he would be teaching me to read, although he was primarily a jerk and I hated his holier-than-thou attitude, I learned firsthand today that he can be genuinely kind.

"After we are finished eating and every day from now on I will teach you how to read and write. Do not make the mistake that this will be any easier than the rest of your training, understand?" he warned me and I nodded affirmatively, "Actually you should be working to master this before any of your physical training." Asch continued before once again twisting back towards the front. I again nodded in response but the motion was lost on him as he couldn't see it.

After that he ordered food for us and scheduled to have it brought up to our rooms like he originally said. I was incredibly grateful for that small blessing because it felt as if I was being picked apart by all the different eyes in the room. Although the initial hush of our arrival had passed I still felt like I was being watched.

* * *

After we had eaten, Master Asch began to instruct me on the letters of the alphabet. To be honest it was a lot harder than I thought it would be. With numbers there were only ten I needed to remember and there were not that many combinations of them. Letters on the other hand were over double in number and the combinations they could form were practically endless. I struggled to memorize all the vowels and the consonants but it was too much to absorb all at once.

Thankfully I was saved from the horror of letters when the seams master assistant, Marjorie, appeared to deliver the message that my new outfit was finished. _Master _Asch ordered me to go get it and change immediately. I was only too happy to comply because had no desire to have people stare at me anymore. Arriving down at the tailor's I received my new tunic ad it was without a doubt the nicest piece of clothing I had ever owned.

Just like I'd said they'd had it made with blue and trimmed it with a light periwinkle. The material itself was a soft cotton that would breathe well while I would be doing physical exercise. In short I liked it very much.

The seams master and his assistant refused to let me leave until I had changed. When I stepped out of the change room I felt different from before. Looking at myself in the mirror I no longer looked like the blacksmith I used to be.

Now I looked like how I was supposed to look. Like the apprentice of a God General of the Oracle Knights. Asch was right I needed to let go of what I was to fully accept what I needed to become. Gazing at my reflection I could feel myself beginning to let go and something else take its pace. The feeling was so small that I couldn't do much more than merely detect its presence in my body but I had a feeling that if I continued as I was it would grow into something magnificent.

* * *

**Alright folks that's it for this time! Review if you liked it!**


End file.
